The Basement
by drarkfan12
Summary: This is a old tw show. But I tansformed it Naruto style.


Point Place, Wisconsin, May 17, 1976, 8:47 pm, Location Sasuke Uhciha's basement.

"Sasuke it is time" said Sai.

"Why don't you do it?" Sasuke replied.

"It's your house" Sai concluded, "It's your house" repeated Naruto.

"Listen to them up there, the party has reached critical mass in ten minutes there will be no more beer opportunities."Sai said.

"If my dad catches me copping beers he'll kill me" Sasuke said defending him.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" Sai said."Theres nothing to it just remain calm and keep moving" Naruto instructed.

"And above all don't get sucked into my dad's hair."

Sakura said."What's wrong with your dad's hair?" Sasuke asked."Just don't look at it." Sakura instructed.

Sai put his face in Sasuke's about four inches away and said "And Sasuke cold, defiantly cold.

"With that Sasuke stood up while Sai slapped him on the back. Sasuke ran up the stairs and walked into the kitchen to where his  
mother, Kitty, was singing "Young and beautiful someday your looks will be gone."

Just then Sasuke walked in. "Watch out Sasuke hot pizza rolls. Look hot hot. Take two there are plenty."

Then she walked over to the next room "Is everyone good, okay" she said.

"Sasuke picked up two beers he had found. Just then Sakura's dad walked up and said"Hi there Sasuke."

While Sasuke hid the beers behind himself. "Hi there mister Haruno**. " **Just then Midge, Bob's, wife came up.

(Bob is Really Mister Haruno). "How you do like Bob's perm isn't groovy" asked Midge.

"It's incredibly groovy Mrs. Haruno." Sasuke said while looking at her chest. AKA her boobs.

"Aw yeah it was Midges idea." Bob replied.

After they moved on to another part of the house, Sasuke went up to where there were two more beers at his dad's bar table.

He had his hands on them not noticing his dad there.

"Sasuke" said his father. "Hey dad" he replied hiding the beers behind himself.

"What the hell happened to Bob's hair, it looks like a poodle's ass. Boy just when you think you've seen everything."

Red said as he ducked under the bar table. When Red was under there Sasuke took two more beers.

"A poodle's ass walks into your house." Sasuke said. "Sasuke don't say the ass word your still in high school." Red said.

Kitty ran in (Pretend Sasuke's parents are Kitty and Red and Bob and Midge are Sakura's.) but then Midge asked  
"Kitty is that your Toyota in the driveway?"

"Yes" Kitty replied. Bob walked over to Red and asked in disbelief

"Red you drive a Toyota?" "Yeah, it's mine I'll tell ya the last time I was that close to Japanese machinery it was shooting at me."

Kitty walked over and said "Well honey it's the gas crisis what can you do?"

"You know Bob, those S.O.B's down at the dealership offered me a lousy 400 for the Vista Cruiser. It will rust in the drive way  
before I trade it in." Red told Bob.

"But honey it is rusting in the driveway." Kitty corrected him.

"Hey dad I'll take the Cruiser of your hands I dont care If it's a pump sucker."Sasuke said as he had his hands up not realizing he

still had the beers in his hands."What'd you got there 

Sasuke?" Red asked. "Beer" Sasuke answered too quickly "I found it just  
sitting… you know… around" Sasuke said nervously.

"Well put them away son." Red said walking away.

"I tend to sir." Sasuke called back.

Sasuke was just about to go in the basement when his mom ran up to him and said "Sasuke pop these two in the fridge there warm." And handed him the two beers. Having four beers Sasuke ran.  
_  
_

_Down in the basement  
_  
Naruto was pretending to be playing a guitar while Sai was looking at a play boy.

"Check it out" Sai said showing Naruto the porn

Naruto's face went red and he said "Wooh" Sakura appeared behind them and said "I see that every day."

Sakura sat down on a chair beside the couch where the two boys where. Sasuke ran down the stairs and held the four beers.

"He's alive!" Sai screamed. Sasuke went around and gave everyone a beer.

"And guess what?" He said sitting down "My dad is thinking about giving me… The Vista Cruiser." He said happily.

"You're getting a car?" Naruto asked in disbelief."Ooo Sasuke, Have I told you how attractive you are?" Sakura joked.

"No" Sasuke said flatly."You told me he was cute."Naruto said."No I didn't" Sakura said looking at the ground. Sasuke blushed

"Yeah you did, you said not to say anything in front of him."Naruto said.

"Let's focus on what's important here… Uchiha stole something to Uchiha." Sai concluded. Everyone held up there beers.

Okay there you go that took me awhile since I don't pay attention hope you like it. No flames… Or I'll kill you. Just kidding Hahaha. No I'm not. Seriously I'm kidding.


End file.
